Never Forget Us
by Chicka937
Summary: Kyo's still trying to find a way to tell Tohru how he feels. Yet, when his bracelet breaks at school & all of his classmates see his true form, Akito orders a mind swipe for all of his classmates - including Tohru... Full Summary Inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This will be my first full length Fruits basket story, so please bear with me(: I base everything off of the anime, so I'm sorry if you're accustomed to the manga and a few things confuse you. But, beyond that, I just hope that you enjoy the story(:_

_P.S., I do believe the entire thing will be in Kyo's POV(: Good times, eh?_

Summary - Kyo's still trying to find a way to tell Tohru how he feels. Yet, when his bracelet breaks at school and all of his classmates see his true form, Akito orders a mind swipe of all of his classmates - including Tohru. But Tohru's determined not to forget the closet thing to family she's ever had, and Kyo refuses to let go of the one person he's ever truly loved.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits basket. But a girl can dream, right?**

_**Chapter 1:**_

It was amazing how she could do this to me, how she could just give me one of her goofy smiles and suddenly I was a puddle at her feet - a stammering, idiotic puddle, but a puddle none the less. It was hard enough to try to maintain any kind composure around her, yet when Shigure or Yuki were around, it seemed to be all that much worse.

The four of us sat around the table, each picking absently at our bowls of rice. Shigure was holding the newspaper with one hand, the other absentmindedly placing rice in that big mouth of his with his chopsticks. Yuki sat to my right, flipping through a book he had laid out on the table, taking moments away from the book to take a bite of his food. My elbow was rested on the table, my head cradled in my palm as I rapped a beat on my knee. I snuck a glance – one of many, I must admit – at Tohru. Her eyes were closed as she took small bites, humming a soft tune as she resumed to get lost in her own little world. Her hair was braided into one long braid, her usual ribbons in place.

"Oh my, look at the time," Shigure said, looking away from his paper and glancing at his wrist watch. "Seems that you three should be off to school."

The three of us nodded before standing and gathering our things. I strode over to the door, looking over my shoulder as Tohru and the Rat walked towards the door as well.

"Oh, Yuki," Tohru reprimanded softly, stopping right behind where I was standing and grabbing a hold of Yuki's tie. "You still can't tie that tie, can you?"

Yuki looked down at his poorly tied tie before giving a sheepish laugh. "I guess not, Miss Honda."

I glared at the damned rat as Tohru began to retie his tie. I was jealous of their close proximity. I was contemplating punching him over it, but Shigure popped up behind me, apparently reading my mind.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kyo," he sang in a hushed whisper. "Wouldn't want to destroy my poor house so early in morning, would you?"

"I don't want to destroy your friggin' house," I seethed through gritted teeth. "It's that rat that I want dead."

"Getting jealous since he's friends with your Tohru are you?" he taunted as I opened the door and stepped outside onto the porch. I set daggers at him with my eyes, praying that one would stick him in his perverted mind.

"She's not my Tohru," I muttered, glad for a brief moment that Tohru and Yuki were still inside where they couldn't hear us.

"Oh, well in that case," Shigure said, leaning against the side of the house and lighting a cigarette. "So she's Yuki's then?"

I was about to shove that damn cigarette down his throat when Yuki and Tohru walked out, laughing like close friends. I shot one last glare Shigure's way before following alongside Tohru as the three of us began the walk to school.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking off into space while we walked. Shigure really was a hateful little ass. I knew he provoked me with comments about Tohru to get me going and all discombobulated in the head. I had a bad suspicion that he was catching on to how I felt about her and he did everything just to try and reassure his idea. I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if Shigure knew, better than the stupid rat. Ah, who am I kidding? It would be a living hell if any of the Sohmas knew.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said, pulling me from my thoughts so quick I wouldn't have been surprised if it had hurt physically.

"What?" I said, my tone a bit harsher than I had intended.

She continued to smile as if she hadn't noticed. Or maybe she was growing used to my rudeness. "Did you get your math assignment finished up alright?"

I stopped slightly, caught off guard by her like usual. I had been having problems with my math assignments lately and she had stayed up way later than she should've helping me with it. I had told her she needed to go to sleep, even though I was secretly rejoicing in the few stolen hours with her that the math assignment had granted me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, averting my gaze.

She smiled even bigger, saying, "I'm glad you finally got it, Kyo-kun."

I nodded, unsure of what intelligent response would come out of my mouth if I responded. Probably something along the lines of 'whatever', or the classic, 'why do you care' – that's why I voted for silence.

"Oh, Yuki," she said, turning to face him. "How are those potatoes coming?"

He smiled at her, cocking his head to the side slightly. "They're doing just fine, Miss Honda. They should be ready to pick within the next few days."

"Oh, that's great!" Tohru exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Yuki nodded at her enthusiasm, a cheerful expression plastered on his face. She faced forward for a moment before gasping a little. "Oh, we're almost at the school. I need to go find Hana and Uo," she gave each of us a quick, apologetic smile, "I guess I'll see you two in class, then." She jogged up a few yards before stopping and turning to wave at us, calling out, "good-bye!"

I watched as she ran away, her hair fluttering as bits of the breeze picked it up. She really was beautiful. It would be easy for someone to see why I loved her, yet… I was nothing compared to her. And that's why I would never tell her how I felt. Simply because I knew she could never feel the same way about someone like _me_.

"You didn't even notice, did you?" Yuki asked in a snipped manner, crossing his arms and shaking his head. I sneered at him, wondering why he was being such an ass this early in the morning, especially since I hadn't tried to provoke him yet.

"Notice what, Rat Boy?"

"The way she looks at you, you idiot." He said it as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world, but it left me baffled more then when he first posed the conversation.

"What about it?" I retorted, placing my hands on my hips. Yuki's piercing purple eyes met mine and for a moment I was a little startled by the ferocity in them.

"You obviously are too inept to see it. She looks at you as if you were the greatest thing in the world and you don't even notice. You really are a fool." He shook his head before beginning to walk away, his shoes echoing on the sidewalk.

How did she look at me any different? _Why_ would she look at me any different?

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to soak in everything Yuki had said to me. But I didn't get long to bask in my information bath before the bell resounded off of everything, signaling the beginning of the day.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, breaking out in a run. "I'm gonna be late!"

…

**Alright everyone, I've decided that this story will be really short – 5 chapters. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and all the other chapters that will come later. I will try to update this every Friday. Seeing as Wednesdays and Tuesdays are claimed by another story, I'll pencil this one in for Fridays and/or Thursdays. Thanks for reading my story! R&R!**

…

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"_Come on, Carrot-Top," Uo chided me, hovering over my desk. "Let me see that bracelet of yours."_

"_No, ya Yankee," I said, crossing my arms to hide my bracelet from Uo's hungry eyes. She reached forward and grasped my arms, trying to pry it from my body._

"_Come on," she demanded, finally getting my arm out enough so that she could hook a finger around my bracelet. "Give it here."_

_She pulled forward about the same time I recoiled back, and with a snap that sounded like a clap of thunder, my bracelet shattered into little pieces. The very thing that kept me in this body – that kept me normal – came crashing down onto the linoleum floor and I started to transform into the demonic looking beast that resided inside of me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: ... I'm I the only one that would love to marry an anime character? 'Cause I know good and well I would kill to marry Kyo x) Haha, just kidding. I wouldn't kill. Just severely injure :D I'm sorry~ boredom is a sad, cruel thing, indeed x)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Chapter 2:**_

I burst through the door of my classroom, the room falling deathly silent at my interruption. Standing straight, I cleared my throat, bringing a fist to my mouth. I walked awkwardly into the room and the light chatter picked back up. I sighed, thanking my lucky stars the Koshi-Sensei hadn't entered the room yet.

I took a seat diagonal from Tohru's – the ones behind and beside of her were already taken by her two weirdo friends. Digging through my school bag, I pulled out a manga I had bought while at the store with Tohru the other day. Flipping briskly through the pages, I came to the one I had stopped at earlier. As I took in the black and white picture, I found my gaze drifting slowly but surely upwards. Over the edge of my manga and snaking through the many people in front of me, my gaze found its way to her. She held her bag tightly to her chest as she smiled, nodding to something Uo had said.

Why didn't I have the guts to just stroll over there and join in their conversation? Why was it that I just couldn't speak to her like a normal person, the words always conjuring into some unorganized mess. Why, for once in my life, could I not be like that damn rat and be able to walk the ten steps over there and seize all of her attention with a single word?

I practically jumped out of my seat when a hand slapped down on my desk, my manga flying over my head somewhere and something that may or may not have passed for a hiss spewing from my lips. Ryoku, a kid that was _kind of_ my friend (not completely, though – I don't do the whole friends thing) laughed, clutching his stomach and bending over a little.

"Oh, oh gosh, Kyo!" He sputtered between fits of giggles. "I swear, I thought you were gonna jump through the roof!"

I sneered at the brown haired kid, crossing my arms and propping my feet on top of my desk. When Ryoku finally stopped laughing, he sat on top of my desk, his own arms crossed.

"So," he began, jerking his thumb in Tohru's general direction. "Staring again, are we?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I retorted, my cheeks flaming.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed," he laughed slightly. "She's pretty cute."

I could feel my anger pushing higher and higher, imaginary cat ears twitching atop my head in agitation. Pretty cute? She was friggin' gorgeous. And The last thing I needed was him letting me know that he found her cute, I didn't want to have to beat him up here in front of everyone and then explain _that _one to the principal.

'Sohma Kyo,' the imaginary principal voice said in my mind. 'Why is it again that you beat the living crap out of Muru Ryoku?'

'Oh, you know,' the voice continued, now apparently playing the role of me. 'He was hitting on this girl that I'm hopelessly in love with. Oh, and as a side note, she's not even mine.'

A fabulous conversation, indeed.

After a few moments of my seething glare, Ryoku rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, waving sheepishly before proceeding to walk away. I huffed in relief, glad he finally decided to leave me the hell alone.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, bored beyond belief. Where was the teacher? Shouldn't class have start, like, forever ago?

"Hey, Kitty Boy," I heard and I instantly growled to myself. I opened one eye to see Uo and Hana Standing over my desk. Leaning forward, I ran a finger through my hair and gritted my teeth. I had been trying to be polite to them since they were Tohru's friends, but sometimes it was hard. And I mean _really_ hard.

"What do you want?" I said, malice lacing its way through my tone.

"Just want to pick some fun," Uo smirked, placing both hands firmly on the wooden top of my desk. I glared at her.

"That's all?" I asked. She nodded, suddenly looking at my wrist. I followed her gaze and was startled when it came to rest on my bracelet.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" She asked, reaching out for my wrist. I recoiled sharply, cradling my wrist against my chest.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped, red lights blaring in my head. She ignored my question, and continued with her insistence.

"Come on, Carrot-Top," Uo chided me, hovering over my desk. "Let me see that bracelet of yours."

"No, ya Yankee," I said, crossing my arms to hide my bracelet from Uo's hungry eyes. She reached forward and grasped my arms, trying to pry it from my body.

"Come on," she demanded, finally getting my arm out enough so that she could hook a finger around my bracelet. "Give it here."

She pulled forward about the same time I pulled back, and with a snap that sounded like a clap of thunder, my bracelet shattered into little pieces. The very thing that kept me in this body – that kept me normal – came crashing down onto the linoleum floor and I started to transform into the demonic looking beast that resided inside of me.

And as the pain of the transformation ripped through my body, I stole what very well may be my last glance at Tohru. She stood beside that damned rat, her eyes wide with terror and her hand over her mouth.

I wasn't sure when the screams started, but they pounded into my head full force as they reached my sensitive mutant ears. I threw my deformed hands over my ears, trying to block out the screams, the pain, and the world around me. They saw me. Every last one of them were witnessing my moment of greatest weakness – and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

I was scared. What would Tohru do after this? Sure, she had seen me and accepted me the first time she saw me like this. But this time, there were more witnesses, more secrets being unleashed, and much more important things at stake.

…

**Sorry I'm late… but it's up now(: Thanks for the reviews and favorite and etc., etc. They always make my day way better(; Until next time~ R&R!**

…

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"_These worthless things," Akito screamed, pointing a boney finger at Tohru and me. He looked at us as if we were nothing before turning back to Shigure and Hatori. _

"_Akito," Shigure said, "Please be reasonable."_

"_I'll show you reasonable," he spat. "I've decided my punishment." Everyone in the room visibly stiffened and a slow laugh built inside Akito's chest, growing until it seemed to feel the room with a horrific, sadistic echo._


End file.
